I'm Not Prophesy Girl
by Mei2
Summary: Secrets collide as Spike comes for a visit.  A BTVS/Angel/Highlander crossover.  #5 in "The Life and Times of Dawn Summers, College Student".
1. Prologue

Title: I'm Not Prophesy Girl

Category: BTVS/Angel/Highlander crossover

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the demented plot. All BTVS and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon, etc. All Highlander characters belong to Davis Panzer Productions, etc.

Author Notes:

1) Sequel to _Abby and Parry Normal Go on a Date_

2) This series is set two years after BTVS series finale. The BTVS part is an alternate universe with minor supporting characters of my own creation (but they're very friendly). As for the _Angel _part, this story takes place in Season 5 between "Destiny" and "A Hole in the World".

3) There is a bit of violence (but no worse than what you see on either show).

4) Dawn only knows Methos by his Adam Pierson alias.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

~ Four Years Ago ~

His growing reputation had attracted the attention of another immortal, Marcus Archer, who had been tailing him for three days.

The battle had lasted for longer than he had anticipated. It had progressed down the abandoned waterfront and onto the bridge. Moonlight bounced off the gleaming swords as the immortals fought.

When he realized his opponent was weakening, he re-doubled his efforts. In response, Archer grabbed his wrist and unbalanced him enough to send them both over the side of the bridge.

The powerful current separated them the moment they hit the water. Somehow he was able to keep hold of his sword as he was swept down the river.

A twist of fate marooned the combatants on opposite shorelines. With the bridge a mile away, their fight was forced to end prematurely.

"Another time," Archer conceded with a slight bow.

"I'll be waiting," he said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is great," Dawn Summers laughed.

"Told you," Jade LaFayette grinned.

Dawn flashed a smile at her new boyfriend, Richie Ryan, as they walked around the Seacouver Arts Festival. Booths selling everything from pottery to paintings, clothes to caricatures and jewelry to jam were scattered throughout Memorial Park. Dawn already found Christmas presents for almost everyone back home (so what if Christmas was still 10 weeks away).

"Oh, a palm reader," Jade said then dragged her friends over to the booth. "Who wants to go first?"

Their dates didn't look like they wanted to go at all.

"Gee, Jade," Richie started, "um...hey look, fishing lures. Simon?"

"Right behind you, buddy," Jade's boyfriend replied, and the two men left.

"Boys," Jade sighed. "You want to go first?"

"Nah," Dawn said. "You go."

Jade giggled and ducked into the tent. Five minutes later she emerged from the booth with a huge grin.

"So?" Dawn asked.

"My true love will be my missing half," Jade said dreamily with laughter in her eyes. "The yang to my yin. The feng to my shui. The t'ai to my chi. The Salt to my Pepa. Our union will be a melting pot of cultures."

"Well, it couldn't get much more melted than you and Simon," Dawn said since Jade's dad was African American, her mom Japanese American, Simon's mom Spanish Australian and his dad Irish Italian Canadian.

"Your turn," Jade said gently shoving Dawn into the palm reader's tent. "I'll wait here."

Dawn rolled her eyes but stayed in the tent. It was empty except for a cloth-covered table and two chairs. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited for the reader.

A woman not much older than herself entered the tent. She had short curly black hair and wore a flowing burgundy skirt and matching peasant top. "My name is Katrine. Do you wish to explore your past or your future?"

Not wanting to think of her past as 'The Key', Dawn replied, "My future."

"A popular choice," Katrine smiled as she sat down in the opposite chair. "If I may have your left hand?"

Dawn presented her hand to Katrine and watched as the woman's pleasant expression turned to one of fear. Wide-eyed, she looked at Dawn then ran out of the tent.

Dawn frowned as she peered at her hand. She overheard Katrine tearfully whispering to another woman.

Soon the other woman entered the tent. She was the grandmotherly sort, a little plump, had dark greying hair and wore a lavender dress. "My name is Mena. I will finish the session if it is alright with you."

"I guess," Dawn said. "Is Katrine okay?"

"She just wanted me to verify what she saw," Mena replied as she sat down. "May I?"

Dawn cautiously showed the woman her left hand. As she examined the palm, Mena's calm countenance clouded over. Dawn could tell the woman was worried. "What is it? What do you see?"

"You have faced many difficulties for one so young. As a result, you have developed an inner strength," Mena said then began to trace some of the lines in Dawn's palm. "There has been a recent change in your life. You believe you have left the danger behind you, but you may be mistaken. A new danger lies ahead, but a champion will help you. You will be at a crossroads. Only by accepting the past will you be able to move forward."

Dawn looked at her hand again. She wished she had remembered the stuff Tara once told her about palm reading. "Is that all there is?"

"Yes, the rest is too vague," Mena admitted. "Please be careful. I don't understand this danger, but it is real."

"It always is," Dawn muttered. "Thank you. I'll be careful."

Dawn left the tent and met up with the others. After Jade pestered her relentlessly, Dawn finally told them what Mena had said.

"Wow, scary," Jade said, "but it's also kinda romantic."

"No, it's not," Dawn and Richie said at the same time then looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Dawn was in the mood for some refreshments and decided on bubble tea. Jade had introduced her to the unusual Asian drink that had quickly become an addiction. She took a sip of her drink and giggled as a jumbo tapioca pearl hit the back of her throat. She handed the second drink to Richie who sipped it distractedly then made a face. "What is this?"<p>

"Strawberry."

"Freaky."

"But fun," Dawn giggled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She looked at him for a moment. "You're not still worried about what that fortune teller said, are you?"

His sheepish expression said it all.

"C'mon, Richie, don't take it so seriously. My fortune cookie at lunch said I was going to be invited to a karoke party. Doesn't mean that's going to happen either."

"I guess you're right," he admitted.

"You bet I am," she said determinedly then thought, Buffy's Prophesy Girl not me. "Let's go find the others.

They walked for a while and found Simon at a karoke booth serenading Jade with 'Turning Japanese'.

"You know, I blame 'American Idol' for booths like this. At least he's pretty good. I promise you never have to do anything like that for me. I'd rather have fencing lessons," Dawn said then noticed Richie's tense expression. "What?"

"Your fortune cookie," he ground out.

"This isn't a karoke party," she protested. "It's an arts festival with a booth where people can watch you sing. In what crazy world is that a karoke party? Besides, I haven't been invited yet."

"Hey Dawn," Simon said motioning to the couple. "C'mon over, I need someone to do the backup part for 'That's Amore'."

She looked at Richie who glared back. "That's just a coincidence."

~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, another night, another dollar," Joe said as he locked up the club.

"So we on for lunch tomorrow?" Richie asked Dawn.

"For the tenth time, yes," she sighed. Walking in front of the couple, Duncan and Methos exchanged smirks.

Duncan stopped when he noticed a man standing about ten feet away smoking a cigarette. He was shorter and slighter than Duncan, but there was an air of menace about him. His platinum blond hair was in sharp contrast to his black leather duster.

"Can I help you?" Duncan asked the man as Methos moved closer, preventing the others from going any further.

"Looking for someone," the man said with a British accent. "A girl. About so high. Long brown hair. Bookish."

"Spike?" Dawn asked as she gently pushed her way between Duncan and Methos.

"You know this guy?" Duncan asked.

"I'm an old friend," Spike said.

"More like the brother I never wanted," Dawn clarified.

"Pet, I'm wounded," Spike said with a mocking pout.

"Oh, you know you're my blondie bear," she smiled.

Spike's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What's with the entourage?"

"These are my friends," she explained.

"Are they now?" he asked raising a scarred eyebrow.

"Spike," she began in a warning tone Duncan hadn't heard her use before, "this is Richie Ryan, Duncan MacLeod, Adam Pierson and Joe Dawson. Guys, this is Spike. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting some mates in Seattle. Needed a place to crash. Thought I'd drop by," he replied. "Can you put me up for a few days?"

She thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

"Give you a lift?" Spike asked.

Dawn nodded then turned to Richie. "I guess I won't need that ride."

"Guess not," Richie said eyeing Spike reluctantly. "See you tomorrow?"

She smiled, "I'll meet you at Cascades at noon."

Under the scrutiny of their friends, the young couple quickly kissed. Dawn waved good-bye to the others and walked to the car. "What, no limo?"

"Not my style," he said opening the passenger door of the black DeSoto. Once she was settled in, he walked to the driver's side, smirked briefly at the other men, climbed into the car and drove off.

"Interesting friends Dawn has," Duncan observed.

"I'm sure Spike's thinking the same thing," Methos commented.

"I never envisioned Dawn knowing someone named Spike," Joe said then asked Richie. "She ever mention this guy to you?"

"No," Richie said concerned. "She hasn't." 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The hall leading to Dawn's room was empty though Spike's enhanced senses told him that there were some students pulling all-nighters in their rooms. Eventually the younger Summers stopped and opened a door.

Dawn went into the room then turned and looked expectantly at Spike who returned the look and leaned against the invisible barrier that prevented his entry. He watched as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly and responded with one raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. "Come in, Spike."

The vampire felt the barrier evaporate and walked into the room. "Well, it's no crypt, but it'll do."

"Glad you approve," Dawn said as she took off her coat and put it on a hook behind the door. "There's an air mattress in the closet. Want me to set it up?"

"Nah. The floor's fine."

"The window faces north so most of the sunlight should be indirect," Dawn said, "and there's a darkening blind, but you'll still want to be careful."

"Not to worry," the vampire said opening the duffel bag he had brought with him. He pulled out what looked to be an aerosol can then proceeded to spray paint the offending window.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a strangled tone.

"Something Fred's been working on," he replied covering all the glass. "Clever girl, our Fred. Goes on black, dries clear. The effect is similar to the vampire-friendly floor-to-ceiling windows back at Wolfram and Hart so chances are you won't be waking up to a big pile of dust in the morning."

"If you need to get to the sewers, there's access in the basement," Dawn said, "and there's a butcher shop near the campus if you need some supplies."

"Brought some with me," he said distractedly as he folded his duster over the back of her chair. "Sewers? Butcher shops?"

"When you've lived on three hellmouths, you tend to make note of certain things," she shrugged.

"Mind if I put these in the fridge?" he asked taking out some blood bags from his duffel.

"Go ahead," she answered as she shoved some books into her knapsack. "Want me to pick up some whetabix after class?"

Spike smiled oddly touched that she remembered he sometimes added the cereal to his blood for texture. "Bought some before leaving Seattle."

She put a change of clothes on top of her packed bookbag at the foot of her bed then pulled out her pajamas. She went to her closet and opened the door so it acted like a screen. "Turn around, Spike."

"Pet, really."

"Turn around."

Spike made a show of rolling his eyes and complied. He used it as a chance to examine her room. Just above her desk was a collage of photos of friends and family from Hope Springs, Cleveland and L.A.. There were no pictures from Sunnydale since everything was lost during the battle that sealed the hellmouth. "How do you explain the picture of you and Lorne?"

"Remember when Lorne had that show in Las Vegas two years ago?" Dawn asked. "I just say that I met him there after we moved to Hope Springs."

"Sounds plausible," he acknowledged. "You decent yet?"

"Yup," she said tossing her clothes in a laundry bag. She reached for the spare pillow on the top shelf in the closet. "Want a blanket?"

"Sure," Spike replied then moved aside so she could climb into bed. "So what's up between you and this Richie guy?"

He watched as her cheeks pinked softly.

"We started dating about two weeks ago, and I really like him so don't you dare start anything."

"Moi?"

"Oui, tu."

"What have you told him about your past?" he asked as he made his 'bed' on the floor. "Just so I don't let something slip."

"I've just told him the basic stuff. Nothing supernatural. Moved to Cleveland after the earthquake in Sunnydale then moved to Hope Springs when Buffy opened Caritas Inn. Mom died. Dad bailed. Buffy raised me since I was fifteen. Am a Leo and somewhat nerdish."

"Nerds are in," he chuckled. "Does Big Sis approve?"

"I think so, but she gave me a weird lecture about cookie dough and to make sure that I'm finished baking before letting someone enjoy cookie-me," Dawn replied. "Anyway, I've seen Richie in the daytime so I know he's not a vampire, no offense."

"None taken."

"And I don't think he's a super soldier like Riley so I figure I'm already doing okay. He's just a nice normal guy."

Sounds dull, Spike thought then asked, "What's your schedule for tomorrow?"

"I have Latin at 10:00, lunch with Richie at noon, Calculus at 1:30 then band practice from 3:00 to 4:30, and a shift at Joe's from 8:00 to midnight."

"Wait, back up. Band practice?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm a back-up singer in a soul band," she explained and noted his pointed look. "Since I haven't seen a red-skinned demon in a zoot suit recently, I think we're safe."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An alarm clock woke Spike six hours later.

"I'm up," he said groggily.

"Go back to sleep," Dawn whispered loudly.

"Where're you going?"

"Breakfast then Latin class, remember," she answered as she grabbed her clothes and toothbrush. "Be right back."

Five minutes later, she was washed, dressed and ready to go. She quickly made her bed and grabbed her knapsack. "See you around 5:00."

"Mind if I use your laptop later?"

"Go ahead," she said taking her coat off the hook. "Just remember, it's a non-smoking room, and try not to get black nail polish on anything."

"See you later."

"Bye!"

A minute later, he got up, carefully raised the darkening blind and watched as she headed down one of the paths that criss-crossed the campus. He picked up his cellphone and pushed the speed dial. "Bonjour, mon captaine."

"'Bout time you called, Spike," Angel growled.

"Hey, I spent all day driving," he countered. "I didn't find her until after midnight."

"How is she?"

"She appears to be thriving."

"I wish you had back-up."

Spike rolled his eyes at the familiar argument. "She hasn't said anything, but I can tell she suspects something's up. Bringing anyone else would only add fuel to the fire. Besides, the seer only recognized me in the vision about Dawn. How's Buffy?"

"Not happy at being excluded, but she has her hands full with that demon cult that just hit Hope Springs," Angel replied. "She's counting on you, Spike."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Little Bit."

He disconnected the call and looked about the room. It wasn't large, but it was comfortable and dotted with signs of Dawn's practical nature. There was a small fridge and a hot plate with a kettle on it. A short bookcase held some textbooks, paperbacks, a small stereo and a printer. He flipped through her CD collection with mild disapproval. No Sex Pistols, no AC/DC, no Cure. Tucked in with the boy bands, girl groups and soundtracks were some ranchero music, disco (really, Dawn) and a Billy Idol CD.

Spike smirked down at the cover of the CD and remembered the young man that followed him around London years ago. At first it had been amusing when the kid copied his style then it became annoying when people started accusing him of being the double instead of the original. Spike was going to drain Idol dry when at the last moment he stopped. Now the aging rocker was doing the comeback/revival circuit trying to recapture former glory. Sometimes letting them live was better revenge.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has marked this story in their favourites. More to come!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wonder why Spike's really here, Dawn thought as she went to meet Richie. She had pondered the problem throughout her class. Good thing Latin was one of her easier subjects. Maybe he had a fight with Angel and needed to get away for a few days. She was so lost in her musings that she didn't notice the man heading toward her. The collision sent her sprawling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I should actually try paying attention when I walk," she replied then had a closer look at him as he helped her to her feet. He was tall, had dark hair and a movie star smile. Judging from the leather satchel and trench coat, she figured he was probably a grad student, either English or law.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine. Um, bye," she smiled then turned to go.

"Bye," he said. 

* * *

><p>Cascades was the nicest restaurant at the university. Perched on the top of a small hill, the circular design combined with the large windows afforded a spectacular view of the campus. Richie sat on a bench that faced the path he was sure Dawn would take. It was close to noon, but she hadn't arrived yet. Relax, he thought, her Latin class was in the Humanities Building at the other end of the campus.<p>

Richie had almost convinced himself everything was fine when he felt the presence of another immortal. He cursed as he stood up and searched the people around him. He spotted Dawn near the foot of the hill and saw her collide with a man. She seemed okay as the guy helped her up. The man watched her as she left then unexpectedly looked up and locked stares with Richie who immediately froze.

Marcus Archer.

Even at this distance, Richie could see the cold smile on his face and the speculative gleam in his eyes. Then Archer turned and walked away.

Richie headed toward Dawn. With great difficulty, he managed to force himself not to run to her. "Hey, Sunshine."

"Hey, Richie," she smiled.

He gave into impulse and pulled his startled girlfriend into a tight hug.

"I'm glad to see you too," Dawn said a little confused and awkwardly patted him on the back. 

* * *

><p>"So tell me about Spike," Richie said as their lunch arrived.<p>

"He kinda used to date my sister back in Sunnydale," Dawn replied digging into her burger. "It was a bad time. My mom had died. Spike made himself my protector. It was funny. I used to tell him that I felt safe when he was around which would make him mad because he had a tough guy rep to protect."

"I never would have guessed," Richie said then took another bite of his own burger.

"He can still be a little overprotective," she admitted hesitantly. "He'll probably be at Joe's tonight, and he -"

"- might interrogate me?" he asked.

"Like the Spanish Inquisition," she clarified.

"It's okay," Richie assured her placing his hand over top hers on the table. "It just means he cares."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawn stifled a yawn as she headed toward her dorm room. When she wasn't trying to figure out why Spike was in town, she was trying to figure out what was up with her boyfriend. Richie had been acting odd ever since lunch insisting on walking her to band practice, staying during rehearsal then walking her home. The only reason why he wasn't with her now was that she had convinced him that she'd be safe with Spike.

Men, she thought then heard the dulcet tones of 'The Clash'.

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_An' if I stay it will be double._

_So come on and let me know...  
><em>

The music was getting louder. Dawn shook her head as she walked. Some people could be so inconside- then broke the chain of thought when she realized where the music was coming from. She rushed to her room confirming her suspicions. Quickly opening the door, she ran to the stereo turning it off immediately then glared at the blond vampire who was lying on her bed, one hand resting on Mr. Gordo, her stuffed pig, and the other holding a book. "Spike!"

"Pet, listen to this," he said as she closed the door. " 'Sophia fled to the terrace. A gentle breeze brushed her flushed cheeks. Lord Fitzroy, the man who invaded her dreams, had arrived at the soiree. She was terribly confused by her attraction to the dashing scoundrel. When she realized she was no longer alone, she gasped and spun clutching her dainty fist to her heaving bosom.' Hmmph, makes me want to heave. You read this tripe?"

"If you don't like it, why are you reading it?" she asked dumping her bag at the foot of the bed.

"Got bored," he replied.

"I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't read my diary," she said then sighed when she saw the contemplative glint in his eye. She checked her watch. "Sunset's in about an hour. Want to grab some supper before going to Joe's?"

"Sounds good," Spike said.

"I know a place that makes great onion blossoms."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Apologies for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"And that's what happened," Richie concluded. He was on the second level at Joe's with Duncan and Methos. He figured if anyone would understand his concerns it would be them. "Have either of you heard of this guy?"

"I have," Methos replied. "I think he's about 200 years old so he knows what he's doing."

"You think he was following Dawn to get to you?" Duncan asked Richie.

"No way was he there by accident," he said firmly, "but how did he know I'd be there? Dawn and I have only been dating for two weeks."

"But you've been friends for a bit longer, and last night you kept asking Dawn about lunch," Methos reminded him. "Someone could be following you and reporting back to him."

Richie frowned and gazed at the crowd below. His eyes settled on a certain platinum blond. "You don't think it was Spike, do you? I mean, I don't think he likes me very much."

"I wouldn't take it personally if I were you," Duncan advised dryly. "I have a feeling that he takes his role as Dawn's protector very seriously. He'd probably treat anyone dating her with the same excessive mistrust."

"Great, now I have to deal with Spike's paranoia on top of everything else," Richie grumbled. "So what should I do?"

Duncan looked at Methos who inclined his head slightly. "Don't worry about Dawn. Between the three of us, five if you include Joe and Spike, she'll be watched."

"Just be ready when Archer makes his move," Methos warned. 

* * *

><p>"You should definitely put them on the menu," Simon told Joe.<p>

"They're bloody brilliant," Spike added.

"You could call them 'Joe's Bloomin' Blues'," Jade suggested causing the three men to look at her. "Hey, I'm an accounting major not a poet."

As Simon went into the physics of the onion flower, Spike used his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place on the second level. You have no idea, he thought when he overheard Duncan's comments regarding Spike's feelings toward Dawn.

After Richie, Duncan and Adam finished talking, Spike excused himself from the table. He ran into Dawn as she was coming to the bar. "You leaving?" she asked.

"Just going to get some fresh air," he replied taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"Cancer may not be an issue, but tar stains can last forever," Dawn said in a sing-song voice.

Spike lit a cigarette, took a deep drag and blew her a kiss causing the smoke to form rings. He left the club and walked about two blocks before pulling out his cellphone. Angel answered immediately. Spike summarized the situation giving the other vampire the names of Dawn's new friends. "I can access my e-mail using Dawn's laptop so send me everything you can. Whatever's going to happen has something to do with these people, and Dawn's going to get caught in the crossfire." 

* * *

><p>Methos could hardly believe what he was doing. I'm sitting here watching MacLeod watch Spike watch Richie watch Dawn, he thought, I'm getting too old for this. He took a sip of his beer and surveyed the other players in this evening's little drama. Dawn's distracted air told him that she felt the strange undercurrents between her new friends and her old one. Even Jade and Simon were acting rather subdued.<p>

Dawn walked to the bar and removed her apron. "I guess I'm done. Are you sure you don't need me to stay, Joe?"

"Nah," her boss said as he dried a glass. "Go home. Get some rest. After all it's your big day tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Dawn moaned.

"It'll be fine," Jade said soothingly.

"You guys gonna come?" Simon asked. "We're on at 9:30 pm."

"You bet," Joe answered.

"Definitely," Richie agreed looking Dawn in the eye causing her to blush self-consciously.

"Absolutely," Duncan confirmed watching the young couple.

"Wild horses, etc., etc.," Spike said with a wave of his hand also noting Dawn's pink cheeks.

"Wouldn't miss it," Methos replied with a half smile knowing that if nothing else the evening would not be dull.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: My apologies for the delay. I thought I had posted this last night but apparently I was mistaken.

**Chapter 8**

"Spike, could you do me a favor?" Dawn asked as they drove to the park for the concert.

"Perhaps."

"Could you try to be a little less antagonistic toward my friends?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on, a person would need a chainsaw to cut through the tension last night," she complained.

"I can't help it if I bring out the edge in people," Spike grinned evilly. "It's my nature."

"Well could you please suppress your nature for just a little while?" she pleaded.

The vampire glanced over and saw how tense she was and relented. "Fine. I'll be a good boy, but if any of them so much as looks at me funny, all bets are off."

"Thanks," she said. After a moment, she continued, "Jade thinks it's the Y Factor."

"What?"

"She thinks there's something in the Y chromosome that makes guys go all territorial and over-protective especially when they appoint themselves as 'Big Brother'," Dawn explained. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to step down from that role."

"Sorry, Pet," Spike replied unapologetically, "but I made a promise to a lady."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"When are they on?" Spike asked.

"They're up after this band," Joe said.

Spike shook his head then muttered, "Never thought I'd see Little Bit sing anything other than 'Happy Birthday'."

"Why?" Richie asked.

"Had a bad experience in a community musical back in Sunnydale. Stage fright. Think I'll go get a drink before they come on," he said taking a drag from his cigarette. The others watched him stride off.

"I don't envy you if Spike's any indication as to how protective Dawn's family is," Methos said to Richie.

"At least he's not actively hostile towards you today," Duncan consoled the younger immortal.

"That knowledge is of great comfort," Richie said.

"Think Archer will show tonight?" Joe asked.

"Hundreds of people, multiple exits plus it's dark," Methos pointed out unnecessarily. "How could he resist?"

Duncan watched Richie's face cloud over. "It's going to be okay."

"You can't be sure of that," he said.

"Looks like they're almost ready," Joe said causing the others to turn to the stage.

"It's been a great concert so far, hasn't it?" the MC said as he walked out on stage. "And all the proceeds go to the Seacouver Sick Children's Fund. Now for something retro. Please put your hands together for 'The Misfits of Soul'!"

Despite his concerns about Archer, Richie smiled when he spotted Dawn wearing a slinky black dress. She was singing back up along with Jade and another girl while Simon belted out 'Mustang Sally'. They followed up with 'Chain of Fools' and 'Hard to Handle'. Richie first felt the buzz of another immortal during the band's last song, 'Try a Little Tenderness'.

Joe recognized his friends' telltale expressions. "He's here?"

"Someone is," Duncan said as he looked around them.

"Let's split up," Methos suggested. "I'll go left. Duncan, go right. Richie, find Dawn. Joe, stay put, just in case she comes here."

"You'd think he was a general in a past life," Duncan said as they went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"That was amazing!" Dawn squealed.

"Told you," Jade laughed.

It was handshakes and hugs all around between the band members backstage.

"I knew you could do it," Simon said.

"My knees were knocking the whole time," Dawn admitted with a grimace.

"I'm sure no one noticed," Jade replied as they made their way to grab their coats.

"I think I'm going to order a copy of the video they were making," Dawn said, "'cause nobody at home is going to believe this." 

* * *

><p>"Look, you don't understand," Richie ground out through clenched teeth. "My girlfriend's in there."<p>

"No, you don't understand," the burly security guard replied. "No pass, no entry."

"But I gotta see her. It's important."

"It always is, buddy," the guy smirked crossing his arms.

"Thanks, pal," Richie growled as he began to pace. 

* * *

><p>"You should receive the video in about two weeks," the guy at the order desk said.<p>

"Thanks," Dawn smiled then buttoned up her black wool coat and went to meet Richie and the others. She hummed as she walked, still giddy about the concert.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. A cloth was pressed against her nose and mouth. She recognized the smell immediately. Chloroform. Initial panic quickly gave way to sheer terror. The more she fought the faster the aesthetic worked until she finally gave into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Leaning on his cane, Joe waited nervously for his friends to return. When he saw Methos and Duncan's grim faces, his heart sank. "Nothing?"

Duncan shook his head. "Whoever it was is gone."

"Maybe Richie found Dawn," Joe said hopefully.

"Somehow I doubt it," Methos replied as the younger immortal came toward them.

"They wouldn't let me go backstage. I ran into one of the band members who went back and checked for her, but she wasn't there," Richie explained with angry frustration. "Something's happened."

"And just when you think things can't get any worse," Methos muttered staring past Duncan. 

* * *

><p>Spike chuckled as he walked back to the rendezvous point. Too bad the Scooby Gang wasn't here to see it, he thought. The band had been surprisingly good, and Dawn was outright adorable.<p>

He was glad when he first heard that she decided to go to school in Seacouver. After spending the past few days with her, he knew she had done the right thing. She was no longer a 14-year-old hormone bomb, but a mature young woman capable of doing anything she put her mind to.

When he spotted Dawn's friends, the hair on the back of his neck rose. Something was wrong. She wasn't there. 

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh," Joe said as he watched Spike stalk towards them.<p>

"Where's Dawn?" the blond man asked without preamble.

There was a silence as the other men looked at each other. Richie was the first to try to explain. "Umm, we don't know."

Spike lunged and pinned him against a massive tree then asked in a soft voice that sent chills down Joe's spine. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look, this isn't going to help," Duncan protested pulling on Spike's shoulder.

Everything happened so fast that Joe could scarcely believe it. Spike released Richie and, going with the momentum, spun, knocked Duncan's arm away and caught the immortal with a left cross to the face followed by a spinkick to the stomach and another kick to the chin. Duncan fell flat on his back clearly surprised by the strength behind the assault.

Richie yelled and tackled Spike from behind, and the men went down in a heap. Still struggling, they pulled each other up. Richie hit Spike with a right cross. Spike responded with a vicious closed-fisted backhand to the ear that sent Richie back to the ground then kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

When Methos came to breakup the fight, Spike grabbed him by his lapels and flung him hard into the tree fifteen feet away.

The blond would have continued his beating of Richie had he not noticed several security people heading their way. With an animalistic roar, he took off.

"That went well," Joe said with a roll of his eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dawn moaned groggily as she slowly regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that she was tied to a chair. The second thing she noticed were four men staring at her. One was well-dressed in a trench coat while the rest looked like goons.

"She wakes," said the Well-Dressed Man.

"'Bout time," the largest goon muttered crossing his arms.

"You'll have to excuse Mr. Stryker," the Well-Dressed Man sighed. "He's rather impatient. My name is Archer. Feel free to scream if you wish though it would be futile. There's no one here but us."

"What do you want?" Dawn asked her voice hitching.

"I want to arrange a meeting with your boyfriend," he replied.

"So I'm bait," she clarified.

"I prefer to think of you as a lure," he countered, "and you are quite alluring."

Dawn sneered in response.

He pulled a cellphone from his trench coat and dialed a number. He stared her in the eye as he spoke. "Hello, Ryan."

She could hear Richie shouting at the other end. Clenching her hands into fists, she wished she was free if for no other reason than to knock the smarmy smile off Archer's face.

"You're not really in a position to demand anything, are you?" Archer said into the phone. He listened for a moment then walked toward her and held the phone to her ear. "He wants to talk to you."

"Richie?" she asked.

"Dawn, thank god! Are you okay?"

"Aside from being kidnapped, I'm fine."

"I promise we'll get you."

"Bring Spike! He'll -"

"Now, now," Archer admonished her as he took the phone away then told Richie, "Come to the old paper mill out by Front Road. Alone. You have thirty minutes."

He disconnected the phone call. She refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her fear. She had faced worst in the past. Of course, the Scooby Gang hadn't been a thousand miles away like they were now. Still, Spike was in town, and the thought of what the vampire would do to Archer almost put a smile on her face.

"So what now?" Stryker asked.

"We wait," Archer replied.

"Why don't we have some fun while we wait?" Stryker leered and took a step toward Dawn whose eyes widened. He stopped when he felt the tip of a dagger at his throat.

"Touch her, and you will bleed like a stuck pig," Archer said in a calm, cold voice. "Her fate is for me to decide. Not you."

Stryker nodded slightly then backed away furious but unwilling to provoke his boss further.

"All of you go outside and keep watch," Archer ordered. "Ryan's friends will undoubtedly come. They seem like the heroic type. If they do, shoot them. I'll finish them off later."

As the men left, Archer sheathed his dagger in his trench coat then turned his attention back to Dawn. "Good help is so hard to find. Now then, what has Ryan told you?"

"About what?"

He must have believed the confusion in her voice and on her face. "He hasn't told you about us. Well, this is interesting."

Archer reached into his coat and pulled out a rapier. "I would like to discuss the situation further, but unfortunately I have other matters to attend to. As I mentioned earlier, it's quite isolated here so feel free to scream. You may want to keep in mind, however, that you might distract your boyfriend at a critical time."

The man smiled cruelly then slowly walked away. His soft laughter was like icy fingers on her skin. The moment she was alone, she plotted her escape.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who left comments and marked the story as a favourite. Now on to some action...

**Chapter 13**

The first thing Dawn did was take a deep breath and analyze the situation. Her abductors had left her in a large room filled with little more than a few crates, a table and some chairs. From what she knew of their plans, she had a feeling that she'd be alone for a while which was fine with her.

She looked down at her bonds. They had tied her forearms to the arms of the chair, her ankles to its legs and her upper body to its back. Fortunately, they made a mistake. They hadn't removed her thick wool coat. All she had underneath was the dress she wore to the concert, and the ropes weren't as tight as they should have been. Thank god for dumb henchmen, Dawn thought as she began to wriggle free.

Once she had escaped the chair, she concentrated on getting out of the building. Carefully making her way to the stairs, she stopped when she heard Archer shouting orders. So much for that exit, Dawn thought as she retraced her steps.

She peeked out an opened window and didn't see any of her kidnappers though she thought she heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. Oh, no, she thought, Richie.

She looked around for a fire escape or drainage pipe, but the only thing that might be useful was an open dumpster. She was three stories up and couldn't tell what was in the container. Still, it was her only chance.

She tried to recall what she had read in _The Worst-Case Scenario Survival Handbook_ that she had received as a going away present. She took her shoes off and put them in the pockets of her coat which she buttoned up for a bit of protection then climbed out onto the small window ledge.

That book better be right about this, Faith, or else I'm going to haunt you, she thought then jumped straight down. By doing a three-quarter somersault, she was able to land on her back. Once she hit the dumpster, she didn't move, sure that one of the henchmen had heard.

After a few moments, she climbed out of the dumpster wincing slightly from some cuts. She broke into a slow run determined to find Richie. She was going past a shed when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand clamping around her mouth.

"Dawn?"

She was abruptly released and spun around. "Duncan! Thank god!"

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but we gotta help Richie," she said turning to go.

"No," he said firmly pulling her in the opposite direction. "We've got to get you out of here."

"No," she said digging her heels in. "The guy who took me is going to hurt Richie."

"Richie can take care of himself," he insisted practically dragging Dawn. "We have to go."

"You should have listened to your friend," Stryker said as he stepped out of the shadows, a gun gleaming in his hand.

Duncan pushed Dawn behind him never taking his eyes off the other man. "Let her go."

"Sorry, but her fate isn't for you to decide," Stryker said then shot Duncan three times in the chest.

"Run!" he gasped to Dawn as he fell to the ground. She screamed and ran for cover.

"Come out, come out, little girl," Stryker sneered when a snarling growl tore through the night.

Hearing the sounds of a fight, she cautiously peeked around the shed and saw Spike, game-face on, beating Stryker. In one final move, the vampire snapped his neck.

"Dawn!" he yelled.

"Spike!" she shouted running to him.

He changed back to his human face and caught her in a tight hug.

"Oh god, Duncan!" she exclaimed and broke away from the hug. She knelt down and felt for a pulse but didn't find one. "Spike, he's -"

"C'mon, Pet. We can't help him now," he said pulling her to her feet. "Let's get you out of here."

"No, we have to help Richie," she protested yet again when she heard someone else arrive.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked then saw Duncan's body. "Oh, no."

"He put himself between me and Stryker and got shot," she explained tearfully.

"Spike's right. You've got to leave," Adam said.

"Not without Richie," she insisted then gasped when she heard a groan from behind her. She turned to find Duncan slowly sit up. "What? How?"

Ignoring her, Duncan asked Adam, "The other men?"

"Taken care of," Adam said.

"And Richie?" he asked.

Adam's gaze flicked to Dawn and Spike then back to Duncan. "It's started."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In the seven years he had been an immortal, he had never fought out of passion. During his headhunting streak four years ago, he had fought out of angry acceptance of what he was. Rather than wait for someone to come after him, he decided to challenge whoever crossed his path. But it had never been out of passion. That is, until tonight, and that was because Archer had made it personal.

They were almost evenly matched though once in a while Richie could see the strain crack through his opponent's arrogant facade. He blocked a lateral cut to his shoulder then spun kicking Archer in the stomach. He went for the headstroke, but the other man ducked. 

* * *

><p>Dawn followed the others around the mill and met up with Joe who was standing by his black SUV. "Dawn, are you okay?"<p>

"Yes, I'm okay," she replied feeling like a broken record. "Where's Richie?"

"Over there," Joe said pointing to two men with swords.

"Oh my god," Dawn said and was about to run to her boyfriend when Duncan stopped her causing Spike to growl.

"No, he has to do this on his own," Duncan said. 

* * *

><p>The men circled. Archer went on the offensive pressing forward with a series of cuts. Richie parried them then came up under Archer's sword and pushed him back with some cuts of his own.<p>

The sound of steel striking steel rang through the night as they fought. In a failed attempt to envelop Richie's sword, Archer locked them together. As they struggled, they pushed their swords to the side leaving Richie enough room to headbutt his opponent in the face. He felt some satisfaction at seeing blood drip from Archer's nose then hissed as the man sliced his arm with a dagger.

Richie forced Archer to go on the defensive by coming at him hard and fast. He enveloped the other man's sword sending it flying. Out of desperation, Archer lunged with his dagger. Richie sidestepped him, spun and beheaded him. 

* * *

><p>Dawn gasped and turned away. Spike caught her in a hug. "It's alright, Pet. It's over."<p>

Duncan cleared his throat. "Not quite."

Spike felt the change in atmosphere immediately. It was suddenly charged making the hairs on his skin stand up. A drop in temperature caused Dawn to shiver in his arms. He turned her around so she could see what was happening.

A white vapor rose from the decapitated body and enveloped Richie. Clouds rolled in, and lightning zigzagged through the sky striking Richie who yelled as he lifted his sword in the air.

"Spike, what's happening?" Dawn asked in shock as the astonishing scene unfolded in front of her.

"I don't know," he admitted just as confused as she was.

As the last lightning bolt hit Richie, the clouds erupted in a torrential downpour that seemed symbolically cathartic. The man at the center of the storm slowly came towards them. "Dawn, I can explain."

"Says the guy with the sword," Spike said.

"Look -"

"No, you look," Spike scowled as the heavy rain pelted them. "She is in no condition to listen to any explanation let alone understand. I'm taking her home. You can explain tomorrow. To both of us."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dawn barely remembered getting to her dorm.

Spike removed her coat and wrapped the comforter around her. "Why didn't you tell me about the fortune teller?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me why you were really here?"

"I asked you first."

"Oh, that's mature."

"Dawn!"

"How was I supposed to know it'd come true? Buffy's Prophesy Girl, not me."

"You're a Summers. You should know by now to take any prophesy seriously."

"I left that stuff back in Hope Springs."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but weirdness isn't restricted to a zip code," Spike said. "Bit, when are you going to learn that the supernatural is a part of you?"

Dawn looked at him then laughed semi-hysterically. "Have you ever seen _Young Frankenstein_? The main character spends the first part of the movie denying his heritage to the point of pronouncing his name differently. During his first night at the ancestral home, he starts talking in his sleep. Soon it sounds like a cheerleading chant. 'Destiny! Destiny! No escaping! That's for me!' I'm beginning to relate. It's a good movie. Richie took me to see it two weeks ago. It was our first date."

Spike wasn't used to seeing her in such a mood not that he could blame her. "Why don't you change into some dry clothes while I call Angel?"

He turned his back to her and dialed while she did as he had suggested. Angel answered immediately. "Why the hell don't you leave your cellphone on like a normal person?"

"Because it annoys you, Peaches. Why else would I do anything?" Spike asked then explained what happened. "Dawn's shook but otherwise fine. It's over."

"It's not over, Spike. We found some very interesting information regarding Dawn's new friends. We e-mailed the files to you."

Spike ended the call and turned on the laptop.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Angel may have e-mailed us the answers to our questions about your friends," the vampire said as he typed.

Soon they had some very detailed files on Richie, Duncan and Joe. The file on Adam was much more vague. Working on adrenaline, it took them several hours to go through all the information.

"So what do I do now, Spike?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

She bit her lip, picked up her cellphone and pressed the speed dial. "Hello, Buffy?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Later that day, Joe was getting the club ready for opening but was distracted. He had really hoped that Dawn and Richie would work out. The phone rang shaking him out of his musings. "Joe's."

"Hi, Joe."

"Dawn, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm better," she replied. "I need a small favor."

* * *

><p>He couldn't stop it. He heard the shot and saw her body fall to the ground. When he looked at her face, it was Dawn.<p>

"Noooo," he yelled then bolted awake. "She's alive, she's alive," he repeated as the dream's grip slowly loosened.

He was in his apartment. The clock beside the empty bottles indicated it was mid-afternoon. He groaned which only made the headache worse. The liquor had done nothing but feed the nightmares he had during the night. When he wasn't dreaming about Archer killing Dawn, he dreamt about Tessa's death then superimposed his girlfriend's face overtop his dead friend's.

Girlfriend, he chuckled humorlessly as he remembered the look of shock and confusion she wore as she left with Spike. He wasn't even sure she was that anymore.

The phone rang. "Hello?"

There was a small pause. "Hi."

His heart stopped. "Dawn! Hi! How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay."

There was an awkward silence that Richie broke. "I can explain everything."

"I know," she said. "Can you meet me and the others at Joe's after closing tonight?"

"Sure."

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Duncan was grading papers or at least he was trying to. His mind kept reviewing the events of the previous evening. It had been a long time since he had been killed and revived in front of witnesses. He remembered Dawn's expression being one more of confusion than hysterics. It was probably shock, he thought dismissively as the phone rang. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi, Duncan."

"Dawn, how are you?" He heard her sigh at the other end.

"I'm fine. How are you? It's not every day a person gets shot, dies then comes back to life."

She's in a strange mood, he thought then said, "I'm fine."

"We need to talk. Tonight at Joe's after closing?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Methos was sitting barefoot in the lotus position on the floor of his apartment. His eyes were closed and his breathing focused. His low chanting was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone.<p>

He leaned back and reached for the phone on the endtable. "Hello?"

"Hi, Adam, it's Dawn, and before you ask, I'm fine."

He chuckled. "Been asked that a lot lately?"

"Yeah. Last night, you didn't seem very surprised by what happened so is it safe to assume that you know something about Duncan and Richie's secrets?"

"Could be," he replied non-committedly.

"I've arranged a little get-together tonight at Joe's after closing. Can you make it?"

"Wouldn't miss it."


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Many thanks to everyone who marked this story as a favourite and left reviews. Now onto the conclusion…

**Chapter 17**

Methos watched as Joe got rid of the last few customers. Duncan and Richie were sitting with him at one of the circular tables that had three other empty chairs.

About ten minutes later, Spike walked in followed by Dawn. After the greetings were exchanged, everyone sat down. There was a brief awkward silence before Dawn spoke.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for saving my life last night, but I think there are some things we need to discuss. Now before you say anything, I'd like to guess," she said then looked at Richie and Duncan. "You're both immortals. You will live forever unless you get beheaded. For some reason, you are compelled to engage other immortals in fights to the death. Whoever wins absorbs the loser's life-force. Joe, you belong to an organization that keeps track of immortals. How am I doing so far?"

"Very good," Joe said stunned.

"Too good," Duncan said warily. "How do you know this?"

"Spike works for a law firm in L.A.," she replied. "They ran a background check on all of you. I swear I didn't know."

"Must have been a very comprehensive check," Duncan said eyeing Spike. "That kind of information isn't exactly common knowledge."

"We're not exactly a common law firm," Spike said then looked at Methos. "Things were rather vague where you were concerned."

"I'm not a very exciting person," Methos said blandly.

"When did you find out?" Richie asked Dawn softly.

"Last night. After coming home from the mill. The firm e-mailed the files to Spike," she replied. "They answered a lot of questions. Don't worry. I'm really good at keeping secrets. As a sign of good faith, I'm going to tell you some secrets of my own. Quid pro quo, if you will."

Dawn proceeded to tell them about herself, her sister, slayers, vampires and hellmouths. The men didn't interrupt her, but their expressions said it all. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Duncan began, "Look, Dawn, you don't have to -"

"I believe you," Methos said.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"You do?" Dawn asked a bit surprised.

"I died in your hometown once," Methos said rubbing his neck. "It kinda sucked."

Dawn could tell that the other men still weren't convinced. "There was another reason why I asked Spike to come," she said then turned to him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"You know," she prompted. "Grrrr."

Spike rolled his eyes and, with a small motion of his head, vamped out catching the men offguard. For his part, Spike quite enjoyed the reaction.

Richie was the first to say something. "You said your sister's a vampire slayer. So why are you friends with a vampire?"

"Well, he's reformed," Dawn said.

"More like a work in progress," Spike grinned evilly.

"It does explain what happened in the park," Duncan said.

"What happened in the park?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Your friend here tossed us around like ragdolls," Methos answered.

"Spike!" she exclaimed turning to the vampire.

"And I'd have done worse if it meant finding you faster," he growled with his game face still on.

His comment made Dawn pause for a moment. "That's kinda sweet in a really disturbing sort of way. How did you find me?"

"Followed them," he said motioning to the other men.

Joe was still trying to deal with what she had revealed. "So you were -"

"the Key," Dawn said.

"- which was -"

"- a glob of mystical energy," she nodded.

"- but now you're -"

"- completely human," she finished. "The whole my-blood-will-trigger-a-portal-to-a-hell-dimension thing was a one-time only deal. I've been cut and bruised lots of times since then, and there hasn't been so much as a crack in the interdimensional boundaries."

"I need some air," Richie said as he got up and left.

They watched him go, and Duncan turned to Dawn. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I know," Dawn said with a sad little smile.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I could use a drink," Joe said and went to the bar to get everyone's usual.

Spike looked at Dawn closely. "Do you love the boy?"

"Yes, Spike, I love the boy," she admitted with a sigh.

"Then go after him," the vampire advised.

She looked at him. "You really are a hopeless romantic."

"Am not!"

"Are too," she smiled, got up, gave him a kiss on his now normal cheek and followed Richie out the door.

The men watched her go then went to the bar for their drinks.

"Will he treat her right?" Spike asked.

"He would never hurt her," Duncan replied reaching for the scotch Joe had poured for him.

"Good, because if he ever does, immortal or not, I'll drain him as dry as a desert," Spike promised.

* * *

><p>Richie stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Joe's. The night's cool air was refreshing as he contemplated what he had just been told. He was leaning against the wall when he heard the door open.<p>

"Hi," Dawn said as she came down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Did your files say anything about how a person becomes an immortal?"

"Just something about a death being a trigger."

"Not just any death. A violent one," he clarified. "You are either born pre-immortal or not. If you are pre-immortal and die under the right circumstances, you become immortal with all the advantages and consequences. Did your files say anything about how I became immortal?"

"Only that it likely happened about seven years ago."

"When I first met Mac, he was with a woman named Tessa. She was gorgeous, smart and loving. Sometimes she was used by other immortals as a way to get to Mac. The last time he rescued her, he sent both of us to the car while he looked around inside the house where she had been kept. We were mugged then shot. I survived. She didn't," he said then added with resignation, "I don't want that to happen to you."

She shook her head. "Richie, there's something you need to understand. I'm constantly being kidnapped. It's an occupational hazard when you're related to a slayer. If I wasn't kidnapped at least once a year, I might feel neglected. The only difference now is that instead of being rescued by my sister, I'll be rescued by a man I happen to be falling in love with."

She watched as the words slowly sank in. "Look, I know we might face some obstacles that a normal couple probably wouldn't, but I'm willing to try."

"Dawn, are you sure?" Richie asked looking at her intently.

She smiled then pulled his head closer and gently kissed him. "I'm sure."

Everything suddenly seemed clear to him, and he gave her a kiss that lasted for several minutes before they broke it off.

"We should get inside," she said not really wanting to move. "They'll be wondering what's going on."

As they slowly climbed the stairs, Richie said, "You know, for someone who used to be a glowing ball of energy, you're really cute."

Dawn replied, "You know, for someone who could live forever, you're not so bad yourself."

The End.

Author's Note: There are a few more adventures for Dawn and the gang to come. Stay tuned!


End file.
